Wotamin
|officialjapname = ヲタみん |officialromajiname = Wotamin |othernameinfo = |birthday = 20|month = 04|&year = 1987|ref = Her blog profileA blog entry regarding her birthday and age |status = Active |year = 2008-present |NNDuserpageID = 4496935 |mylistID1 = 6512041 |mylist1info = solo |mylistID2 = 21774453 |mylist2info = collab |mylistID3 = 8286577 |mylist3info = mix |nicommuID1 = co36152 |YTusername = wotaminxx |partner = clear, Kogeinu, Kakichoco, Vivienne, Baru, Montea, Seriyu, Saiya}} |7EoSnBsuM2Y}} Wotamin '''(ヲタみん') is a well known . She has a well balanced range and a solid voice, as she can hit both relatively high and low notes. Occasionally, she also covers non-VOCALOID songs. She once covered a song in English, "Everytime" by Britney Spears, and her English pronunciation has been noted to be quite clear. Her most viewed cover is of "Nisoku Hokou" with more than 908K views as of October 2013. She often does collabs with clear, forming the pair clewota. She is also a mixer, and has mixed songs for clear, 96Neko, Valshe and many other Utaite. She is good friends with Nem. Affiliation and Collaboration Projects (Released on October 15, 2009) # (Released on October 20, 2010) # Feel++ (Chuoushokudou album) (Released on October 31, 2010) # (Released on October 31, 2010) # (Released on March 13, 2011) # (Released on March 13, 2011) # (Released on March 16, 2011) # (Released on April 14, 2011) # (Released on May 27, 2011) # (Released on June 01, 2011) # (Released on June 12, 2011) # (Released on July 27, 2011) # (Released on August 13, 2011) # (Released on November 30, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # Amnesia Song Collection (Released on May 23, 2012) # (Released on May 27, 2012) # (Released on April 28, 2012) # (Released on April 28, 2012) # (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on August 11, 2012) # Unlimited (Released on September 12, 2012) # (Released on September 26, 2012) # (Released on October 03, 2012) # (Released on December 30, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2012) # (Released on May 26, 2013) # (Released on May 26, 2013) # (Released on June 12, 2013) # (Released on July 24, 2013) # (Released on July 03, 2013) # Reso⇔Alive (Released on August 12, 2013) # (556 milimeter album) (Released on August 12, 2013) # (Released on November 06, 2013) # (Released on November 13, 2013) # Pallet ( album) (Released on November 17, 2013) # (Released on December 30, 2013) # Renovate (Released on March 12, 2014) # Burning Ambition (Amateras Records album) (Released on May 03, 2014) # (Released on May 11, 2014) }} List of Covered Songs (2008.05.03) # "Gyakushuu no Meikou" (2008.06.28) # "Black★Rock Shooter" (2008.07.06) # "Melt" -Band Edition- (2008.07.08) # "InMyDream" -remix- (2008.07.18) # "COLOR" (2008.07.24) # "Yubisaki" (Fingertips) (2008.08.02) # "Atsuku! Atsukamashiku! relations" feat. Wotamin and Montea (2008.08.24) # "Konya ga Spanky" (2008.08.25) # "Raion" feat. Wotamin and Montea (2008.09.04) # "Liberate ~ Akai umi no yoake ~" (2008.09.04) # "Marionette" (2008.09.13) # Hachi Tsuki Janaikedo Hachi tsuki no hanayome" (2008.09.21) # "Cantarella" feat. Tonbo and Wotamin (2008.09.23) # "Uta ni Katachi wa nai Keredo" (Although my Song has no Form) feat. Wotamin and clear (2008.09.25) # "Cendrillon" feat. Tonbo and Wotamin (2008.10.14) # "Boukyaku Shinjuu" (Oblivion Suicide) feat. Vivienne and Wotamin (2008.10.20) # "INTERMISSION" (2008.10.25) # "Boku Mitai na Kimi Kimi Mitai na Boku" (You who Resemble me, I who Resemble You) feat. Wotamin and clear (2008.10.31) # "Gokurakuchou" (Bird of Paradise) (2008.11.25) # "Tsugai Kogarashi" feat. REN and Wotamin (2008.11.13) # "Snow Promenade" feat. Wotamin and clear (2008.11.26) # "GENIUS Syndrome" (2008.12.02) # "Yuuhi Zaka" (Sunset Hill) (2008.12.10) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When the First Love Ends) (2008.12.15) # "Roshin Yuukai" (Nuclear Fusion) (2008.12.25) # "Sad Song" (2008.12.29) # "Nijiiro Chouchou" (Rainbow Butterfly) (2009.01.12) # "World is Mine" -Band Edition- (2009.01.23) # "Higashi no Akatsuki Nishi no Tasogare" (Dawn of the East, Dusk of the West) feat. Wotamin and clear (2009.01.25) # "Motto☆Hade ni ne!" (2009.01.28) # "RIP=RELEASE" (2009.02.06) # "Ishidatami no Hiki Akuma" feat. Wotamin, Ichigo, Minami, Ryou, REN and Yakunin (2009.02.07) # "Renkyori En'ai" (Love-Distance Long Affair) feat. Wotamin and clear (2009.02.15) # "ggrks" (Go Google It) feat. clear and Wotamin (2009.02.18) # "Cyclone" feat. Noriko and Wotamin (2009.02.18) # "Arigatou wo Tsutaetai" (I Want to Convey My Thanks) (2009.02.21) # "Fake Lover" (2009.03.31) # "Migikata no Chou" (Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder) -Rin ver.- feat. Wotamin and clear (2009.04.08) # "Ouka Ryouran" (2009.04.26) # "Nico Nico Douga Ryuseigun" (2009.05.04) # "magnet" feat. Wotamin and massΩ (2009.05.11) # "Shuen" (Scarlet Flame) (2009.05.28) # "one more kiss" (2009.06.05) # "COLOR" -retake- (2009.06.19) # "proof of life" feat. Wotamin and Valshe (2009.07.16) # "Scarlet M∞N" feat. Wotamin and Vivienne (2009.07.21) # "Catapult Nation" (2009.08.09) # "Honno Sukoshi no Sayonara" (Just a Little Farewell) (2009.08.11) # "Piano × Forte × Scandal" (2009.08.18) # "Glare" (2009.08.26) # "Starmine" (2009.09.28) # "Tengaku" (Heaven's Song) (2009.10.19) # "Onigiri no Theme" (2009.10.24) # "Nee." (Hey.) (2009.10.29) # "Ochiba to Waltz" (Waltz with Fallen Leaves) feat. Wotamin and amu (2009.11.01) # "Scissorhands" (2009.12.08) # "ACUTE" feat. Wotamin, clear and Seriyu (2009.12.21) # "Letter song" (2010.01.05) # "Tsumi to Batsu" (Crime and Punishment) (2010.01.06) # "Enbizaka no Shitateya" (2010.01.09) (Community only) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) (2010.01.21) # "Kokoro・Kiseki" (Heart・Miracle) feat. Wotamin and Saiya (2010.01.23) # "If" (2010.01.27) # "Yukimine" -Piano & Strings ver.- (2010.02.01) # "Koi wa Sensou" (Love is War) (2010.02.10) # "Ren'ai Circulation" (2010.02.12) (Love Circulation) (Bakemonogatari OP) (Community only) # "Hanagumori" (Cloudy Weather in Spring) (2010.02.28) (Community only) # "Hikarizakura" feat. Wotamin and Kakichoco (2010.03.01) # "Yubi yui" (2010.03.10) # "Sweet Devil" (2010.03.11) # "Yuki no Nagori wo" feat. Wotamin and K-ta (2010.03.18) # "Gemini" feat. Wotamin and Da-little (2010.04.02) # "Just be Friends" -Piano ver.- (2010.04.03) # "OVER" (2010.04.19) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" (Coward Montblanc) (2010.04.28) # "Catastrophe" feat. Wotamin and Saiya (2010.04.08) # "Nichiyou" feat. Asamaru and Wotamin (2010.04.11) # "Melancholic" (2010.06.02) # "Alice ni Sayonara" (Goodbye Alice) (2010.07.01) # "Fukkireta" (2010.07.01) (Community only) # "Tokarev to Shoujo" (Tokarev and Girl) (2010.07.10) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.07.21) # "Juvenile" feat. Wotamin and clear (2010.07.25) # "ARiA" (2010.08.03) # "Never" feat. Wotamin and Kakichoco (2010.08.03) # "TABOO" (2010.08.21) (Community only) # "Kimiiro Senkou Hanabi" (Original) (2010.08.23) # "Ame ka Yume" (Candy or Dream) (2010.08.29) # "Green Straight" (2010.09.29) # "Kuuchuu Aquarium" -Band Edition- (2010.10.16) # "Aitai" (I want to meet you) (2010.10.21) # "Calc." -Piano ver.- (2010.11.29) (Taken down on NND) # "Calc." -Piano ver.- -retake- (2010.12.03) # "Everytime" (2010.12.23) (Community only) # "Happy Synthesizer" (2010.12.25) # "Rainen Kara Ganbaru" (I'll Work Hard Starting Next Year) (2010.12.30) # "Cat Food" (2011.01.18) # "Nakimushi Kareshi" (Crybaby Boyfriend) feat. Wotamin and TaMU (2011.01.19) # "Packaged" (2011.03.04) # "Mr.Music" feat. Kakichoco, Wotamin, 96Neko, Vivienne, Kuripurin, Seriyu and Tsukinowa (2011.03.04) # "Baby Love" (2011.03.08) # "Aisatsu no Mahou" (The Magic of Greetings) (2011.03.21) # "Neko Neko☆Super Fever Night" (2011.03.28) # "Jounetsu wo Upload" (Upload a Fever) feat. Wotamin, Hanatan, Prico, ChouCho and Korosuke (2011.04.03) # "LUV for U" (Original) (2011.04.12) # "Suki Kirai" (Like Dislike) feat. Wotamin and Kogeinu (2011.04.19) # "Packaged" (2011.05.03) # "Melt" -3M mix- (2011.06.03) # "Usotsuki no Sekai" (Liar's World) (2011.06.23) # "Renraku Mada?" (Why don't you call me yet?) (2011.07.08) # "Cherry Girl" (2011.07.24) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) (2011.08.08) # "Twinkle" (2011.08.14) # "KiLLER LADY" (2011.08.23) # "Altair" (2011.08.27) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.09.09) # "6900000000" (2011.10.23) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Wotamin and Nem (2011.10.27) # "Datte, Datte, Datte" (But, But, But) (2011.11.05) # "Interviewer" (2011.11.11) # "trick and treat" feat. clear and Wotamin (2011.12.05) (clewota community only) # "Rubik's Cube" (2011.12.11) # "Enjou no Merry Christmas" feat. Wotamin and Baru (2011.12.23) # "Monochrome Night" (2012.01.13) # "Ren'ai Yuusha" (Love Hero) (2012.01.21) # "Hello/How Are You" -Acomiku ver.-(2012.02.01) # "CLOSE*2" (2012.02.09) # "glow" -Arrange ver.- (2012.02.24) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" feat. Wotamin, Pokota, Nobunaga, amu, 96Neko, Yamai, Cocolu and Purikuma (2012.03.12) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) (2012.03.14) # "Karakuri卍Burst" (Mechanical卍Burst) feat. Wotamin and Vivienne (2012.03.25) # "I♥" (2012.03.28) # "sweets parade" feat. Wotamin and Meeko (2012.04.28) # "Setsuna Trip" (Momentary Trip) (2012.05.04) # "Rainy,rainy,rainy" (2012.05.29) # "Irony" (2012.05.31) # "Kurikaeshi Hitotsubu" (One of Repetition) -Miku ver.- (2012.07.02) # "Isshinfuran" (Wholeheartedly) feat. Wotamin, Kakichoco and Vivienne (2012.07.04) # "Mousou Melancholy" (Delusion Melancholy) (2012.08.08) # "Rokutousei no Yoru" (NO.6 ED) (2012.08.10) # "Venomania Kou no Kyouki" (The Madness of Duke Venomania) feat. Wotamin, Hanatan, Kakichoco, Pokota, che:Sakurai and 96Neko (2012.08.28) # "Ren'ai Philosophia" (Love Philosophia) feat. ANFLA (2012.08.29) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2012.09.07) # "Deadline Circus" feat. Wotamin, 96Neko and Pokota(2012.09.07) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (The Earth's Last Confession) (2012.09.12) # "Route Sphere" (2012.10.06) # "Romantic Breaker" feat. Wotamin and Kogeinu (2012.10.11) # "Always and Forever" feat. Wotamin and Baru (2012.10.24) # "Ama no Jaku" (Heaven's Weakness/A Born Coward) (2012.10.28) # "Darenimo Hitei Nante Sasenai" (2012.11.09) # "Sarishinohara" (Distant Fields) (2012.11.22) # "Houkago Stride" (After-School Stride) (2012.12.03) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (I Don't Care Who it is, I Just Want to Go Out With Someone) (2012.12.06) # "Ifuu Doudou" (Pomp and Circumstance) (2012.12.14) # "Hello Laughter" feat. Wotamin, Au, Mitani Nana, 96Neko, Yuikonnu and Hanatan (2012.12.29) # "Asayake, Kimi no Uta" (Morning Glow, Your Song) (2013.01.13) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2013.01.30) # "Disco Chocolatheque" feat. Wotamin, Baru and Seriyu (2013.02.14) # "Love Story" (2013.02.25) (Community only) # "Mukiryoku Coup d'État" (Lethargy Coup d'État) (2013.03.20) # "Jitter Doll" (2013.03.27) # "Yume to Hazakura" (Dreams and Blooming Cherry Trees) (2013.04.02) # "Arigatou wo Tsutaetai" (I Want to Convey My Thanks) -Arrange ver.- (2013.05.04) # "Gears of Love" (2013.05.07) # "Usotsuki" (Liar) (2013.07.04) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu" (Confession Rehearsal) (2013.07.09) # "Kyoukaku Gaku" feat. Wotamin and Baru (2013.07.28) # "Sayoko" (2013.09.18) # "Mousou Zei" (Delusion Tax) (2013.10.09) # "Happy End Generator" (2013.11.06) # "Koizora Yohou" (Love Sky Forcast) (2013.11.13) # "jewel" -Arrange ver.- (2013.11.28) # "Rakenaria no Kaya" (2013.12.02) # "Orange" (2013.12.18) # "Kimagure 2" feat. Wotamin and Baru (2013.12.24) # "Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Ichinichi" (2013.12.28) # "Koshitantan" (2014.01.15) # "Unplugged" (2014.01.21) # "MEGANE" (2014.02.14) # "Dokusenyoku" (2014.02.20) # "Answer" (2014.03.02) # "Higaimousou Keitai Joshi (Wara)" (2014.04.01) # "Mizuiro Guitar Rocket" (2014.05.04) # "Do You Want to Build a Snowman?" -Japanese ver.- (2014.06.04) # "Kagerou ≒ Variation" (2014.06.04) }} Songs on TmBox Songs on Voiceblog Commercially Featured Works Discography For ANFLA albums see here & ) |image = Nijiiro.png |datereleased = September 04, 2011 |crossfadeYTID = f-qMBYnpqZc |crossfadeNNDID = sm15465128 |three = 006002000005 |track1title = Haru no Kakera |track1info = (Hatsune Miku) |track1lyricist = Nem |track1composer = Nem |track1arranger = Nem |track2title = Natsu, Yume, Shinkirou |track2info = (GUMI) |track2lyricist = Nem |track2composer = Nem |track2arranger = Nem |track3title = the fall |track3info = (Hatsune Miku) |track3lyricist = Nem |track3composer = Nem |track3arranger = Nem |track4title = winter gift |track4info = (Hatsune Miku) |track4lyricist = Nem |track4composer = Nem |track4arranger = Nem |track5title = Nijiiro |track5info = (GUMI) |track5lyricist = Nem |track5composer = Nem |track5arranger = Nem |track6title = Haru no Kakera |track6info = (Wotamin) |track6lyricist = Nem |track6composer = Nem |track6arranger = Nem |track7title = Natsu, Yume, Shinkirou |track7info = (Wotamin) |track7lyricist = Nem |track7composer = Nem |track7arranger = Nem |track8title = the fall |track8info = (Wotamin) |track8lyricist = Nem |track8composer = Nem |track8arranger = Nem |track9title = winter gift |track9info = (Wotamin) |track9lyricist = Nem |track9composer = Nem |track9arranger = Nem |track10title = Nijiiro |track10info = (Wotamin) |track10lyricist = Nem |track10composer = Nem |track10arranger = Nem}} |track2composer = otetsu |track2arranger = otetsu |track3title = Shoujo Boudou |track3info = (Girls' Revolt) (Original) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = Last Note. |track3arranger = Last Note. |track4title = Kaze wa Oboeteru |track4info = (Learning The Wind By Heart) |track4lyricist = Ayune Uezono |track4composer = Watanuki Yoshiaki |track4arranger = Watanuki Yoshiaki |track5title = Netgame Haijin Sprechchor |track5lyricist = |track5composer = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track5arranger = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track6title = Kyokasuigetsu |track6info = (Original) |track6lyricist = Umetora |track6composer = Miyako Matsuoka, SunaP |track6arranger = Miyako Matsuoka, SunaP |track7title = rain stops, good-bye |track7lyricist = |track7composer = NioP |track7arranger = Miyako Matsuoka |track8title = JOY-FULL |track8info = (Original) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = Junky |track8arranger = Junky}} |track2composer = EasyPop |track2arranger = |track3title = Lonely, Merry, Mermaid |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = GigaP |track3arranger = GigaP |track4title = Sayonara ga Kikoeru |track4info = (I can hear Goodbye) |track4lyricist = Wotamin |track4composer = Nem |track4arranger = Nem |track5title = Koizora Yohou |track5info = (Love Sky Forecast) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = koyori |track5arranger = |track6title = Rakenaria no Kaya |track6info = |track6lyricist = Tsunamaru |track6composer = Tsunamaru |track6arranger = Tsunamaru |track7title = BLACK |track7info = |track7lyricist = Umetora |track7composer = Umetora |track7arranger = Umetora |track8title = Watashi ga Kami wo Kitta Riyuu |track8info = (The Reason I Cut My Hair) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = 40mP |track8arranger = |track9title = Afterglow |track9info = |track9lyricist = |track9composer = JimmyThumbP |track9arranger = JimmyThumbP |track10title = OUR WAY |track10info = |track10lyricist = Wotamin |track10composer = Fuyu |track10arranger = Fuyu |track11title = Kimi ga Soba ni Iru you ni |track11info = |track11lyricist = Jon |track11composer = Jon |track11arranger = |track12title = Dear |track12info = |track12lyricist = |track12composer = 19's Sound Factory |track12arranger = }} Gallery |wotamin meeko sweets parade 26914950.png|Wotamin and Meeko as seen in their cover of "sweets parade" |AnflaWotamin.png|Wotamin as seen in ANFLA |wotamin commu.png|Wotamin as seen in her Nico Nico Douga community |WotaminNND.png|Wotamin as seen in her Nico Nico Douga user page |WotaminBlog.png|Wotamin as seen in her blog |Wotamin blog.png|Wotamin as seen in her blog banner |Renraku.Madaa.full..png|Wotamin as seen in her cover of "Renraku Mada?" |Wotamin hello how are you 24759674.png|Wotamin as seen in her acomiku cover of "Hello/How Are You" }} Trivia * She claims to have a voice fetish. * She likes Japanese food. * She likes the colors red and pink and her favorite animal is a cat. * She is happy when she is singing. * Her favorite artist is Utada Hikaru * When she gets home, the first thing she does is to turn on her PC. * She collects the manga "Hana Yori Dango". * Her blood type is A. * Her favorite VOCALOID is MEIKO and her favorite utaite are Mitani Nana and ΦKushiΦ. * When she sings in a deeper, more boyish voice, fans refer to her as Ike-min (イケみん), a portmanteau of and Wotamin. * She seems to be a fan of computer games as she has a mylist dedicated to her playthroughs. * She is 158 cm tall, as she mentioned in a . External Links * Blog * Twitter * TmBox * Instagram